fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Normal Guy
Summary A Normal Guy/Girl is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. A Normal Guy/Girl isn't really a single person, but rather a duo of brothers: A man whose name is Pedro, and a woman whose name is Maria. They have a nice relationship and they have a relatively normal life, altough Pedro is part of the "Special Ops Heroes Team". However, they have a very unnatural "power" of sorts to them. They are so normal, that they nullify anything not normal around them. Both are essentially the same, altough Pedro is physically stronger and Maria's nullification power has a nigh-limitless range. Pedro works on a bakery, and Maria is a lawyer. Appearance and Personality Since both are brothers, both have similiar appearance of sorts. Both have dark skin, black short hair and brown eyes, and their general appearance are similiar, but not identical, not from far. Pedro is 1,78 meters tall, and he has chubby (But not exactly fat) body build. His face shows a eternally friendly expression, and his personality shows a equally friendly demeanor. Maria is thin and she is taller, being 1,80 meters tall. She has long, but curly hair, and she appears to have a queen-like expression. Pedro is a nice, kind, responsible and friendly man, being respectable towards almost everybody (Except those that didn't paid for the bread that they bought, and villains) and educated. He is very talkative and he can keep talking about the weather for hours nonstop, and he has a major characteristic of having a silly sense of humour. Maria is much more serious and recluse, altough she retains the silly humour, and they both make horrendous puns and silly jokes and tell for each other for hours. Their clothing style are quite similiar. On work, Pedro uses the typical baker outfit, and Maria uses a black suit, black pants, black heels, a black tie and white shirt. But when they aren't working, they have a very similiar style of clothing, preferring very casual and comfortable clothes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B Name: '''Pedro Ivo | '''Maria Ivo. Aliases: Normalizators (Both of them), Normal Guy (Pedro), Normal Girl (Maria), Nullificators (Both). Origin: '''-- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''34 | '''31 Classification: Human Baker. | Human Lawyer. Powers and Abilities: '''Meta Power Nullification, good at cooking, excellent at making bread, good at making bad puns. | '''Meta Power Nullification, smart, intelligent, multilingual, good at making bad puns. Attack Potency: Human Level. '(Slightly stronger than the average person) | '''Human Level. '(As strong as a average woman who engages non-constant physical activities) '''Speed: Both are Human Level. Lifting Strength: Both are Human Level. Striking Strength: Both are Class H. Durability: Human Level. '''(Easily endured a strong punch straight to the face, without flinching heavily) | '''Human Level. (As durable as a average woman who engages non-constant physical activities) Stamina: Both are average, but Pedro tires slightly quicker. Range: Normal human range. Standard Equipment: Revolver: Pedro carries a simply, .38 revolver when engaged on SOHT missions. It is a quite good anti-personall revolver, altough it is quite useless against any decent equipment. Weaknesses: 'Tires quite too quickly for a average human, average human weaknesses. | '''No fighting prowess, average human weaknesses. Their power nullification only nullificates powers that aren't natural for their character species or energy/manipulation powers. They do not nullify higher-dimensional or physical powers As such, ghosts, for example, retain their intangibility, and gods would keep their strength, but they'd lose their ability to project divine energy or to reality-warp. ' '''Feats: - Completely nullificated Anti-Matter's powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Nullification: Others Key: Pedro | Maria Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Tier 10 Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Characters